The Loud Neighbor
by Anoriel Thiliedis
Summary: Day 2 - Loud! Lucy has an important day at work tomorrow, but her neighbor decides to throw a party exactly then. What can a girl who cannot sleep do?Find it out! / The only entry which will be merged with Day4 and Day6. I'll update the summary then. And the rating:)


**It's 1AM in Poland now, so it's not too early to post it, I hope :D**

 **So I had this problem that I had a few ideas for this prompt and could not make up my mind which one to write; but time's a bitch and turns out it's good that I started it earlier because otherwise I would've had nothing to share with you! So please enjoy!**

 **Also, this is gonna be the only entry for the GrayLu Week longer than one chapter. Read the notes at the end to find out more ;)**

* * *

 **GrayLu Week 2017**

 **Day Two**

 **Loud**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia was beyond pissed.

She had an extremely important for her career conference tomorrow where she would have to be at full mind skills to translate simultaneously the whole thing. Her boss told her if she would have succeeded, she would be getting the best offers possible.

It really was a dream come true for Lucy.

However.

How _ever_ , her neighbor who usually was a quiet type just _had to_ throw a party that night.

A LOUD party.

That. Freaking. Night.

The night before her success.

She groaned and rolled in her bed, trying to cover her ears with the pillow. Still, the booming sound of the music needed more to be tuned out. She also tried filling her ears with cotton, having some sleeping pills, and sleeping in earphones.

Nope. Nothing worked.

So, in a battle mood, Lucy stood up and threw an oversized jersey on her top and sleeping shorts. She did not care she looked messy and tired, nor that she was basically in her pajamas. She just wanted the sound to stop.

Or lessen.

So, muttering hatefully, Lucy exited her apartment and stepped to the opposite door. She knocked, but the sound was drowned in the loud bass music. Next, she rang the doorbell, but the effect was similar. Thus, the woman sighed and simply pushed the door open, then slipped in.

And her eyes almost popped out.

There were at least seventy people in there. All engaged in a conversation, dancing, or drinking.

And no one paid any attention to her.

When she moved farther, she was eyed by a group of guys. They snickered among themselves and she scowled. She knew what was coming.

Or that one of them was coming towards her, so she wasn't even surprised when she felt a tap on the shoulder. Nor when she was met with a smiling manly face when she turned her head. He had ginger hair and a pair of glasses on his nose. Moreover, he was truly handsome.

"Hi, sweetie. You lost?"

"Not really. I'm looking for the host?" Lucy sent him an apologetic smile and tilted her head.

The guy snickered and threw an arm around her shoulders. "Why do you need those droopy-eyed bore? You have me!"

Praying for patience, she laughed forcefully and shook her head. "I'm not here for a party. Where's the host?"

He eyed her then and Lucy saw appreciation in his eyes. Also, amusement.

"Ah, so you're the neighbor he's been on about for the last month. Hell, you really _are_ a blaze!"

"E-excuse me?" Lucy stammered, not prepared to receive such a compliment. She was literally standing among partying people in pajamas and bed hair, no make up or whatsoever, and he was calling her a blaze? Bullshit. She tried to budge away, but his arm kept her in the same spot. "Thank you, but I really am _not_."

"Don't be shy now. So, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for the host of this obnoxiously loud party."

"Wait, do you even know what he looks like?" The guy inquired and then laughed heartily at her frown. "Oh that's rich!"

"I really—"

"Loke."

The bloke called Loke and Lucy snapped their heads towards the new voice, much deeper than of the embracing her guy. Her eyes widened when she saw a dark-haired, tall man with dark blue eyes and, currently, one raised eyebrow. He was also extremely attractive; Lucy thought many things, but one kept coming back: he was simply hot. She flushed a bit and all the more tried to get out of Loke's hold.

In her movements, she missed an even more amused glance she received from the ginger.

"This beauty here is looking for our host!" Loke started dramatically, shaking her. "And I just happened to repeat what I heard about her, and that it was all true!"

"Loke…" The new man grunted warningly, but he was ignored.

"Well, she's a DDG, if you know what I mean?" The last part was directed at Lucy, who blinked at him.

"No idea. Please, let me go."

"Drop dead gorgeous! Isn't she?"

"Stop harassing the poor girl and—" The brunet started, but was cut off again.

"Oh, but that's just another thing the host said! Apart from a blaze." Loke adjusted the woman under his arm and continued, oblivious to a murderous gaze the other man was sending him. "I remember adjectives like fot, foxy, sweet, plain sexy, bangable—"

"Loke, enough." The brunet said sternly. He seemed angry, but, surprisingly, was observing Lucy's reactions with rapt attention.

Meanwhile, the woman was turning more and more scarlet with every word. She'd never been complimented as much in her life, so she was naturally shy and nervous. Shocked that anyone could see her as such.

"Um, I really have no idea what to say…" She whispered and closed her eyes, embarrassed.

"Ah, what a humble chick." Loke smirked at his friend. "So, you said you need the host?"

"Y-yes…"

"Well then, luck's on your side, pretty." He let her go at last and she took a step back from him immediately. Then, Loke turned to the brunet, adding with a snicker: "To you, however, luck's a bitch, Gray. Enjoy dealing with the situation, ciao!"

And the ginger was gone. Lucy stared after him with a surprised expression, not sure what happened. Then, she turned to the guy standing beside and smiled softly at him.

"Maybe you could take me to the host?"

"Y-you're still willing to talk to him after what you just heard?" He inquired hesitantly.

Really, did his voice have to be so sexily low? Lucy composed herself and nodded shortly, smiling. "Of course? It's why I came here for, actually."

Gray eyed her, then nodded and cleared his throat. "Erm, then nice to meet you. I am Gray and this is my party."

"Oh!"

Lucy blushed and exclaimed, startled. She couldn't believe it was her neighbor! How on Earth had she missed him? Also, how come _he_ complimented her! He was smoking hot himself and could have anyone… Why would he say that about _her_? Especially that she was standing in front of him in her night attire and even worse state of face and hair.

Since the silence was prolonging, she giggled ashamedly. "Well, this is awkward."

"Granted, Loke always liked to play with people." Gray sighed and took a bottle with vodka from the nearest table, offering it to her. Lucy declined with a shake of her head. "So, what do you need me for?"

She blinked. She had time to already forget about _why_ she'd come there in the first place. She was too preoccupied with the level of attraction between them. It was almost palpable.

"Um, I… I came to ask you to tune down a little. I have the most important day in my career tomorrow and I cannot sleep."

Gray was staring at her with those dark blue eyes, causing goosebumps to appear on her skin. It was so thorough, so attentive, so _enticing_ …

"Alright." He nodded and chuckled. "Of all the times, you had to have a job tomorrow…"

Lucy smiled apologetically. "Sorry. Normally, it'd have been okay."

"Nah, I understand. No worries. I'll make sure the music's not too loud and that no one bothers you."

"Really? Thank you so much!"

"I'll walk you." Gray offered and they stepped among the partying people. Lucy felt a bit bad about spoiling the mood, plus she would love to join herself, if only to get to know him better. She felt blood rushing to her cheeks; apparently, he was not the only one attracted to the other. _Maybe…_ Should she reply somehow to his compliments?

"It's such a pity you can't join the party." The man sighed and pushed his hands into his pockets. "Of course you're invited, but I suppose you'll be going since you have a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah." Lucy nodded and then bit her lip. Should she take a chance? If he really was somewhat interested in her… And she definitely was interested in him, she would only regret it if she at least did not try. Right? "But, you know, I wouldn't mind getting to know you better."

As if on command, he stopped and blinked, gaping at her. "S-seriously?"

"Mhm." She admitted and smiled sweetly. "So, maybe you'd like to grab a drink the day after tomorrow?"

Gray eyed her and smirked. "Sure."

Lucy grinned and then, in a moment of bravery, she stepped closer and whispered into his ear sensually, her voice promising and low.

"And, ah, those _epithets_ , well, mostly apply to you, too."

She leaned back, catching his flushed face and wide eyes, and winked while exiting the apartment.

"See you the day after tomorrow, expect me around 1pm!"

And she closed the door behind herself, deciding to ignore the excitement and giddiness she felt. She had a date with her sexy neighbor! She could not believe she had asked him out. Normally, such bluntness did not exist in her behavior book, but she just could not help herself.

Lucy yawned and laid down, closing her eyes. Gray was true to his promise and did tune the party down. Smiling, she drifted off to sleep, thinking about his dark eyes.

* * *

 **This is the only entry that will have two more chapters and will be merged with other prompts for the GrayLu Week. It'll be continued on Day 4 – Tremble and Day 6 – Fragrance :)**

 **Feedback's most appreciated!**


End file.
